


Show Me!

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Molestation, reverse!verse, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel just wanted to see Sam's wings.  That was all.  That was it.  And touch them, of course.  See and touch them.  That wasn't a big deal, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dealingwithatrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dealingwithatrickster).



> So, this is a prompt from the lovely, lovely, lovely Dealingwithatricker, who wanted some Reverse!verse for her birthday! So here it is!

 

  
 

“Show me!”

 

“No.”  

 

“Show me!!!”  

 

“No, Gabriel.”  

 

“Come on Sam, show me all ready, I mean, you pulled me from hell, why can’t I see your wings?”  Gabriel cajoled.  “Please?”  He pouted.  

 

“It’s private.”  Sam announced, turning to look at Gabriel.  

 

“Well, it’s totally cool.  You can keep them privately awesome with just me.  Cool?  Cool!”  Gabriel flopped on the bed beside Sam.  “Are they white?”  

 

Sam frowned and turned to look at the hunter.  “No.  That was a human imagined thing.”  

 

“So what color are they?”  Gabriel sat up, his attention perked.  

 

“If I show you, will you cease bothering me?”  

 

“Yup!  But only if I get to touch them too!”  Gabriel said, smirking.  

 

Sam sighed and looked heavenward, praying for patience against irritating hunters with no concept of privacy.  “Very well.”  He shrugged his shoulders and exhaled slowly as large shadows extended from his back to stretch over the bed and across most of the room.  

 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide.  “They’re shadow…?”  He reached out to touch and was surprised to see his fingers start what looked like static, criss-crossing against the rest of the wing.  

 

Sam gasped and clenched his eyes shut.  “If you must touch them, please do so quickly.”  He straightened out his wings enough to hold them out in front of Gabriel.  “This is the only form I can manifest them in that will not hurt you as well.”  

 

Gabriel sank his fingers deeper into the shadowed mass and watched the sparks become brighter and more prominent.  “I’m not hurting you?”  

 

“No.”  Sam’s voice was low and hoarse as Gabriel pressed deeper.  “Not hurting.”  He cleared his throat.  

 

Gabriel pulled his fingers away and reached up as high as he could, pressing his fingers in at the top of Sam’s wing and dragging them down the full length, all the way to the bed.  

 

Sam shuddered and cried out, his whole body shaking as his wings lit up with bright sparks, ricocheting to every single inch. “Gabriel, cease, please.”  

 

“Sam-”

 

“I said cease!”  In a moment, Sam banished his wings and stood up from the bed.  He strode away from Gabriel towards the door.  

 

“Hey Sam, I didn’t say you could go anywhere!  Come back here!”  Gabriel said, scrambling after the angel, grabbing him and spinning him around.  “Why didn’t you tell me to stop if it hurt?”  

 

Sam clenched his jaw tight and turned to glare at Gabriel.  “Because it does not _hurt_  Gabriel.  It is arousing.  It is a personal touch, meant for mates.”  

 

“Well.”  Gabriel smirked and stepped closer.  “Why didn’t you say so?  Let’s see those wings again Sammy.  I have a hell of a lot more molesting to do if that is the case!”  

 

Sam blinked at Gabriel and then smirked, quick and small before letting his wings unfurl from his back again.  “As you wish.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
